


Only a Mother's Love

by morelenmir



Series: It's that spooky time of year [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Horror, Matricide, Monsters, Murder, let's kill people whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's sanity was lost after Victoria was born. Victoria let Mother stay until she was no longer useful.</p><p>Short horror fic written for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Since February this year, I've had one line saved in a file. "Victoria. A face - a monster - only a mother could love." Thanks to Halloween creativity, I can give you this short piece.

Father went to the madhouse two months after Victoria was born, thrust into the cold world without a cry. Mother bought a small house at the north end of fog-trapped Slanted Oak, far from neighbours and unblinking eyes. Mother has always loved Victoria. Whatever Victoria wants Mother will supply.

No matter what she asks for.

Victoria pats her small hand on Mother's drained cheek, smile craning back to her ears, ruby eyes bleeding to a pleasured gold as she darts her tongue over plump lips. "Thank you, Mother," she says sincerely to the languid corpse, dabbing an elongated drop from the sunken flesh with her forefinger. Thoughtfully she sucks the thick liquid from the finger, taking care to not prick herself with jagged teeth.

Politely, Victoria closes the heavy wooden door behind her, solid iron handle steaming under her palm, and then trots to the recessed hedge gate. Madrona-brown pigtails bounce on pink linen shoulders and Victoria has the world to amuse her, now that Mother isn't fun any longer.


End file.
